harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammuel Conor
Sammuel Regulus Conor (b. 21 May 1984), also known as Sammy, is a Pure-blood wizard and another of the last three surviving members of the Conor family. He is the illegitimate son of Sirius Orion Black and Alena Conor, born four years after Alexis and during the time his father was imprisoned in Azkahban. After the death of his sister during the near end of the second wizarding war, Sammy decided to adopt his father's surname, hoping it would act as a counter to their family curse, something that he knew Alexis would want as she was desperate to end it for the sake of his safety. Sammy and Alexis were raised by the Jones in the (originally) safe borders of America, believing they were their parents up until the attack in their home and their kidnapping (later death by a killing curse). Although unable to attend Ilvermorny like his sister, he would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which he attended from 1995 - 1997, later temporarily stopping his studies after faking his death near the end of his second year for the sake of helping his sister gain entry into Voldemort's regime. Upon Alexis' advice to make friends outside of his house if no one in Hufflepuff didn't want to become his friend just because he was a Conor, he made friends with a Slytherin boy, Nicholas Snyde, who was also in the same year as him. He originally wanted to join Quidditch due to it being Harry's favorite wizarding sport, but changed his mind in a heart beat after he and Alexis watch in horror as a fight broke out between Harry and Malfoy, following Fred and George who jumped in to act as backup. Just like Alexis, Sammy spent little time with both his parents before their individual death. Despite the short amount of time, he loved them deeply and wanted nothing more than to learn every single detail about his parents, both before and after they fell in love. Biography Early Life Before his time in Hogwarts, Sammy became friends with some of Alexis' classmates after their usual sleepover to their home during summer vacation, that is when he learned about Harry Potter after overhearing them talk about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' after Alexis left the room. When asking her who Harry Potter was and what earned him his title, Alexis brushed it over claiming he has no idea who it was (unbeknownst to the two that their adoptive parents had altered her memories). Because Sammy was still too young to attend school and was restricted from using Alexis' Owl, Willow, for sending letters to her friends to ask about Harry, he used that time to learn almost every single story related to the boy. It was also during his research that he had learned of the name Voldemort, but remained silent after catching his 'parents' erasing any mention of the Dark Lord in the newspaper before Alexis returns. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1995 - 1997) After the horrifying ordeal and learning of his true heritage, Sammy and Alexis would then be sent to study at Hogwarts. He watched on as Alexis was sorted first into Gryffindor house before he and all of the first year students, gaining much unwanted attention for both him and his older sibling. After many names were called out, Sammy was next and was then sorted - much to the surprised of everyone in the room, except Alexis - into Hufflepuff. He and Harry's friends had expected he'd be sorted into Gryffindor as it has been learned that his entire family has sorted into that house. Alexis made a light joke that maybe it was a form of defying their family and that one of their parents had done the same by being sorted into the traditional house for the family, not knowing at the time Sirius had done so years ago. Although he was upset that he'd still be unable to spend more time with his sister even in school, Sammy remained happy as he then realized that he was sorted into the same house as his second boyhood hero, Newt Scamander. Upon Alexis' advice to make friends outside of his house if no one in Hufflepuff didn't want to become his friend just because he was a Conor, he made friends with a Slytherin boy, Nicholas Snyde, who just happened to be in the same year and in several of his classes. Both being outcasts of their perspective houses, they began to bond over that, and eventually, learned things that had in common and don't. He originally wanted to join Quidditch due to it being Harry's favorite wizarding sport, but changed his mind in a heart beat after he and Alexis watch in horror as a fight broke out between Harry and Malfoy, following Fred and George who jumped in to act as backup. Second Wizarding War To Be Done... Later Life Sammy would continue his studies in Hogwarts and move back to America after graduating, realizing his lifelong dream to become a magizoologist. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Conor family Category:Pureblood Category:Order of the Pheonix Category:Dumbledore's Army